


If people were meant to be nude, they would have been born this way

by anthony_crowley



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Naked Cuddling, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_crowley/pseuds/anthony_crowley
Summary: BT Tower Telephone from Do It With Style events submission for Group I.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937917
Kudos: 34





	If people were meant to be nude, they would have been born this way




End file.
